Love and hate
by lizzie queen
Summary: He broke my heart, allowed me to be kidnapped, raped and beaten by a young vampire.  I hated him with every cell in my being but love and hate are only a thin line apart.  Klaus oc oneshot
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: He broke my heart, allowed me to be kidnapped, raped and beaten by a young vampire, centuries weaker than him. He knew where I was, knew what that vampire was doing, what Daniel was doing. He didn't stop him. though He didn't save me, instead he ran, saved his own life and left me to fend for self. I hated him, with every cell of my being. But love and hate was a separated by a thin line. Hate was also an emotion that was hard to keep, especially when you where in love with him, more than your own life._

I held the blade securely in my hand, anger pulsing through my veins. I watched

him walk up, confidence radiating from his body. He froze as his eyes landed on the

empty shackles I had recently escaped from. He looked around as I stood behind the shelf

forcing my heart to slow in its angry pulsing. "Elizabeth" he called knowing I was still

there. "It's me, Nicklaus" he called arrogantly as I forced myself not the snap something angrily at him. "Come out, come out wherever you are" he chided slowly walking over to where I was hiding, anger seeping from my pours. I didn't think as I moved shoving the stake angrily into his chest. He gasped in pain as it spliced through his heart.

"Go to hell Nick" I sneered angrily at him starring into his green eyes as I released the handle, stumbling back. The second my hand released it he grabbed it, yanking it with a cringe from his chest. He held it in front of me, blood dripping eerily to the ground. I watched it cautiously as he dropped it to the ground. My eyes flew back to him, heart suddenly pounding worriedly in my ear as he turned back to me.

"Don't pout, you knew it wouldn't kill me" he smirked at me, his calm attitude more frightening than his expected anger.

"No, but I was hopping it would _hurt_, more" I snapped back slowly backing away, eyes never leaving his, fear suddenly ringing through my veins.

"I understand that you're upset with me Lizzie" he started stepping towards me as suddenly he was behind me holding my shoulder. My head spun around to him watching him carefully waiting his vengeance. "So I'm going to let that go, just this once" he warned me as I remained tense, unable to not notice his lips, inches from mine. "I brought you a little peace offering" he smirked as I followed his eyes towards the door. "Bring him in" he called as a muscular man dragged in a struggling vampire, fangs barred defensively.

"You" I snapped moving to lung at him thoughtlessly, hatred erasing my years of hunter training. Klaus's arms were suddenly around me anchoring me against his hard chest.

"Easy there love, he's not going anywhere" he whispered into my ear as I remained tensed, blood pounding in my ear over his word. When I didn't struggle against him he released my as I forced myself not to stumble from the loss of his grip. "Vampire's today, they have no respect for others" Klaus rambled to himself as I continued to glare at the black haired vampire in front of him. "Isn't that right Elizabeth" he asked as I didn't dare to stiffen.

"I'll teach him some respect" I snarled not removing my gaze from my kidnapper hesitant face as he was released from his hold.

"I'm sure you will" he purred walking slowly around me as he moved the hair around my neck. "You know how crazy it was to take an original's girl" he purred kissing my neck as I stiffened pulling away.

"Yah, and its even crazier to leave her there when she's a trained hunter" I snarled stepping away from him anger reviving in my brain.

"Oh come on Elizabeth" he whinnied wrapping his arm around my waist. I couldn't stop myself from leaning against him for a second before memory caused me to pull away again.

"Go stake yourself" I snarled turning to glare at him.

"You need her better muzzled" Daniel sneered as I turned away from him taking an mop handle and snapping it easily apart as I turned to start at him.

"Don't you dare" Klaus suddenly snarled grabbing the stake from my hand. "This fledgling doesn't deserve such an easy kill" he snapped as I glared up at him.

"Get out of my way Nick" I warned as he poisoned himself between us.

"Unfortunately I can't my love" he purred as I went to shove past him, his hands grabbing my arms in restraint. "Easy there love, might as well have some fun with him first" he smirked down at me. I took the makeshift stake slowly from him hand forcing myself to play calm and collected before I suddenly lunged at Daniel. My hand stabbed the stake into his heart professionally, emotionless. He gasped in pain, gurgling on his own blood. Before I could even acknowledge the kill I was being yanked away from his staggering body. I immediately struggled against the strong, vice like arms, elbow slamming into their ribs. Air gushed satisfactorily from their lungs as I moved to run away from them. Arms were almost immediately around me again, spinning me around, grasping my wrists. "Stop fighting" he ordered angrily as my muscles suddenly relaxed against my will.

"Let me go" I begged, my body not listening to my struggling, desperate mind.

"Of course" he nodded releasing me suddenly as I staggered slightly, head spinning from his compulsion. When I didn't go to run again he turned away from me viewing the bluish veined figure of the now permanently dead Daniel. "Tsh, tsh, tsh, look a what you did" he scoffed shifting his body with his foot half heartedly.

"He deserved it" I hissed not moving as he approached me again.

"I only wish I could have done it myself" he purred face intruding my bubble, air around us sparking to life.

"You could have, but you left me there" I snapped unable to move away from him.

"Stefan, give us am moment, why don't you go wait with Rebecca" he ordered not looking away from me. Without a word I felt the vampire leave the room as I continued to stare up at him. "I had no choice" he stated looking down at me.

"We always have a choice, you made the wrong one" I snapped taking a step back.

"How about this choice than" he snapped moving against me lips trying to claim mine. I immediately pushed against him stepping away from him. "You're still angry at me" he smirked accepting my action.

"Do you have any idea what he did to me" I snapped fighting the tears that rimmed my eyes.

"I was not there, how could I" he smart talked back as anger exploded within me at his arrogance. Before I realized what I was doing my fist came in contact with his face as the sound of skin on skin rang clearly through the empty room. His head snapped to the side from the impact as I glared up at him. His face turned back to me, emotions burning through his eyes.

"Don't you da-" I started to rant as suddenly my back was slammed against the far wall, pain shooting down my spine. My head spun for a minute as he pinned me against the wall with his body.

"I would not suggest you doing that again Elizabeth" he growled warningly pressing his hips forcefully against my stomach as I felt the bulge of his jean twitch against me warmly.

"Get off me" I whispered afraid to move my lips, afraid to brush them against his. I knew that would be all I would need, I signal touch and I would fall off the cliff of anger and into the ocean that was Nicklaus.

"Are you afraid of me" he smirked down at me eyes starring into my questioningly.

"If you are going to kill me, than kill me" I forced myself to whisper looking back up at him.

"That's not what you're scared of now is it really Elizabeth" he smirked knowingly. "You're scared of me doing this" he whispered as suddenly his lips were on mine, forcing me to accept his touch. I couldn't _not_ react though. Fire burned through my veins as my hands tangled in his hair, pulling at his roots demandingly. He pressed himself against me, almost painfully as my head spun, lungs crying for oxygen, body crying for more of him. As he lifted me up by the hips, my legs wrapping around his waist instinctively squeezing him. His fingers dug into my but as his lips finally released mine, air gushing into my lungs as his lips continued down my neck. My head spun and my skin burned as his teeth nipped at my neck. The pleasure pain blurred my mind as I leaned my head against the wall a moan escaping my lips.

"Well, well, well, enjoying yourself there Nick" a snooty female voice suddenly intruded as he froze against me, my body almost imploding from his sudden stop.

"Leave, now Rebecca" Klaus snarled against my neck my fingers still needing his roots subconsciously.

"My girl's dead though, do you not want to share yours" she smirked as I tensed against him, legs tightening around his waist as he tightened his grip on me, not releasing me from my raised position. He didn't speak this time though as he snarled against my neck, the sound inhuman and threatening.

"Alright, jeeze Nick, and you say I'm spoiled" she sighed turning to walk away slowly. When she hesitated I felt Klaus snarl again, pulling me somehow tighter against him. "I'm going, I'm going" she sighed suddenly disappearing. With her gone I realized I was still pinned against the wall, my legs around his waist, his hand digging into my but and my fingers digging into his head. Gasping for air I tried to think. He had left me there. I should be angry at him, but I wasn't. I felt safe, warm, wanted with him pressed against me.

"I should be angry at you" I gasped, air still puffing to and from my lungs. With this he laughed slightly, noticing my fingers still kneading his head. He let me go as I dropped to the ground so that he could stare at me.

"Are you though" he asked moving to caress my face, eyes drilling into me, forcing me to tell the truth without use of any compulsion.

"No" I finally admitted, as I noticed how tight my voice was, breath panting through my teeth.

"Than I should stop" he teased moving to pull away as need ripped through me at the sudden cold air. I didn't speak as I grabbed onto him, spinning him around and connecting our lips. I felt him smirk against my lips as I pulled him against me, forcing his willing body against mine. He responded for a minute until I felt him push me back slightly.

"I swear to god, if you stop with that I'm going to stake you again" I warned darkly, quietly as I was overwhelmed by the desperate need of my body.

"What if I don't want to make that choice" he smirked against me.

"To bad" I snapped pushing myself against him again. This time he did not push me away as I reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it defiantly, desperatly over his head.


	2. NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey everyone,

Anyone that likes this story and wants to ready the prequel look at I am Elizabeth Hunter under my account


End file.
